


Four Mini Fics

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Mini Fics

Chex 

 

Vechs POV

Here I am, a high schooler jock, captain of the football team, and star player of the basket ball team, and I'm falling head over heals for a nerd. 

Said nerd has bright red hair, brown eyes, and a very bubbly personality. 

Speaking of, I see Chad at his locker down the hall. I start walking over to him, but get cut of by a person with equally red hair. this person also happened to be captain of the cheer team and the most popular girl in school, Aureylian. 

"Hiya Vechs!" Aureylian says cheerfully 

"Hey, Aurey..... whatcha need, I'm kinda busy." I say awkwardly, trying to look over her shoulder, which isn't hard with my height, to see Chad looking at me, his mouth hanging open slightly. 

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me." 

I blink a few times, confused "um.... You do know I'm gay, right?" 

"Yeah, I know, but your captain of the football team, and I'm the cheer team captain, so we go together perfectly. Plus, your really cute." 

I glance over her shoulder again and see Chad starting to walk away, a slight look of jealousy on his face.

"I'm sorry Aurey, but no. Now, if you don't mind I gotta go." 

I side step and walk around her.

"How dare you Vechs!" Aurey yells after me.

I ignore her and jog to catch up with Chad. once I do, I grab his arm lightly, stopping him. 

"Hi" I say, smiling at him

Chad looks at me, a dark blush present on his face "h-hi"

I just stare at him, the blush making him look all the more adorable. and, the confused and surprised look on his face doesn't help any either.

"Uh.. V-Vechs?" 

"Huh... oh yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie or something together sometime."

Chad's blush deepens "didn't Aureylian ask you out?" 

"Oh, that. she did, but I don't really like girls, I'm more into cute nerdy guys with bright red hair." I smile softly at him 

Before Chad gets to respond, the bell rings for class to start. A worried expression sets on Chad's face.

"You know, you didn't answer" 

"Right... yeah... I'd love to, then. But I'm gonna be in trouble for being late."

"I'll escort you then" I hold my arm to him "being captain of the football team has its advantages." 

Chad blushes again and links his arm with mine.

~~~<3~~~

PakTC

 

Pakratt's POV

"Oh come on Blame, cheer up!" I say to my upset boyfriend. 

Blame just groans "there's no point! I'm gonna fail biology" 

An idea suddenly comes to mind. I pull Blame closer to me and put my hands on his shoulders, starting to massage them gently.

Blame leans back slightly, his rigid posture relaxing. 

"You need to relax, take a break from studying." I say quietly in his ear.

Blame makes a sound of approval. 

I chuckle quietly and continue massaging his tense shoulders.

Eventually, my arms getting tired, I stop and notice Blame fast asleep. I carefully adjust my position so I'm more comfortable, with Blame's head resting on my chest. 

I kiss his forehead lightly "studying can wait."

~~~<3~~~

Nebtho

 

Etho's POV

I put the down the last answer on the test and stretch. I glance around the class, seeing I was the first one done. I also notice purple eyes glancing at my paper, then back at his own and writing down an answer. 

Again? this Nebris guy sure has some audacity copying off my paper like that! I flip my paper over, not allowing him to see anymore answers.

After class I approach him "why do you keep cheating off my papers?" 

Nebris sets their purple eyes on me, looking amused and smirking. "I'm not cheating, just bending the rules to my advantage." 

"Bending the rules? that's blatantly obvious cheating, how has the teacher not noticed?"

"Because, I'm sneaky."

"Sneaky is not the word I would use."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, because I caught you."

"Whatever, I'm going to be late for class" Nebris says, turning and walking away.

I stare after him incredulously.

The next day during class, I don't put the answers to our assignment down on the paper, and notice purple eyes glancing at my paper, then back to his own. he doesn't look at mine anymore, seeing as I'm not writing anything down. he looks extremely confused and lost. 

After class I approach him, wanting to prove the theory I'd created. "Do you even understand anything we've learned in this class?" 

An uneasy look sets on his face, but he tries to hide it with a smirk "of course"

"Really? then what's the equation for finding mass?" 

"Uhh...."

"That's what I thought." I reply with a smirk.

"Alright, you caught me. I suck at science." Nebris puts his hands up in defeat. 

"I could help you, if you'd like" I offer

"That would be great, actually."

"Alright, my house after school?"

"It's a date then." Nebris says smirking as he walks away.

I stand there dumb founded.

~~~<3~~~

SMS 

 

Zisteau's POV 

I feel something nudge my side. I look up confused.

"Fantasizing again?" Vechs asks, a mischievous look in his icy blue eyes.

I feel myself blush "maybe...."

"What is it that you see in him?"

"He's so.... cute and nerdy.... and the way he always shies out of conversations and the way he blushes when being the center of attention."

"You should just ask him out already" Vechs says, throwing me a look

"I dunno Vechs, I don't think he's gay." 

"I guess you won't know unless you ask him."

I groan at the stubbornness of my devious friend.

The next day, Kurt approaches me while I'm at my locker, a light blush present and on his face. 

"Um... hi... Zisteau" Kurt says awkwardly 

I glance at Kurt "hey" 

"So... um... your friend... Vechs.... told me... that... er... you liked me...."

God dammit Vechs! of course he would have told Kurt! he is going to get an earful later.

"Yeah I do li..." was all I could say before getting interrupted

"I-I like you as well...."

Oh.... I didn't even know he liked guys... or well, anyone, to be honest. 

I smile softly at him, before moving in and kissing him gently.


End file.
